Catch A Falling Star
by Sailor Grape
Summary: A/U Our fave couple! B/V Bulma is an editor of a magazine, and Vegeta is a rock star. Sparks fly when the two meet, but it's not the best first impression.
1. Who's coming to town?

Hey, this is my first DBZ fic. It's not my first time writing DBZ though (check out my SM/DBZ crossover Between Two Worlds). Of course, it's about our favorite couple, Bulma and Vegeta! To serve my own purposes, I have manipulated their ages a bit. Bulma is 25, Goku is older than her by a couple of years, and Vegeta is also 25 (Hell, who wants to give him the age advantage? It'd give him something else to brag about!). Also something to look for is the interesting roles certain people play. That being said, sit back and enjoy the ride!  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but you should know that already.  
  
  
  
  
Catch A Falling Star  
  
  
"Who's coming to town?" Bulma Briefs asked in surprise, not sure she heard  
correctly. She leaned forward in her soft leather chair, staring intently at the young  
intern sitting across from her.  
  
"V-vegeta," the young man squeaked, squirming under Bulma's gaze. "He'll be  
performing at the Coliseum on Saturday."  
  
"Why, that's only four days away," she calculated quickly, leaning back and  
staring up thoughtfully at the ceiling, much to the intern's relief. "Well, this is a special  
occasion, definitely big news. I believe this will have to be covered with the utmost  
scrutiny and detail. There's only one person suitable for the job."  
  
"Who would that be, Ms. Briefs?" the intern asked.  
  
"Me, of course! It's not every day that a celebrity makes an appearance here, so I  
want to cover it myself to make sure everything goes smoothly. I'm going to give the  
people the inside scoop."  
  
"Hai," Ms. Briefs," the intern bumbled, standing up. "Is there anything else I can  
do for you?"  
  
"I want all of the details about the concert on my desk by the end of the day.   
That's all," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
  
'Vegeta, huh? And here I thought the day wouldn't be interesting. It seems I have  
an appointment to make.' Bulma grinned, her perfect smile showing two rows of  
straight white teeth that glinted in the light. She looked perfect.  
  
Bulma accepted nothing less than perfection. Her father owned Capsule Corp., the  
largest technology company in Japan. Although she had inherited all of his  
technological genius, she decided to go another route and start a magazine, which she  
so fittingly named CC after her father's legacy.  
  
A vision with crystal blue eyes, aquamarine hair that spilled onto her shoulders,  
and a curvaceous figure that turned men's heads, she was the most successful twenty  
-five-year-old around, and she knew it. She wasn't arrogant by any means; in fact, she  
was quite the opposite. But she did know how to get what she wanted.  
  
"If I play this right, and I always do, then this piece will turn out to be my best yet,"  
Bulma laughed gleefully. 'And getting to meet the gorgeous Vegeta is just bonus,' she  
added silently to herself.  
  
  
"I have to do what?" an angry Vegeta glared at his manager, Yamcha.  
  
"It's just one concert," Yamcha tried to calm down the rock singer in the silky  
-smooth voice he used so well to manipulate people. "You'll play for a few hours, and  
the next morning we'll take off to finish the tour."  
  
"Why are we even making such an insignificant pitstop?" Vegeta growled,  
obviously displeased at his new obligation.  
  
"Well, for starters, we want to broaden your fanbase. Also, I was called just earlier  
today by the editor of a very well-known magazine that wants an interview. Since I  
believed that it would help further our goal, I set up an interview with her for tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he frowned in annoyance. "What makes her so special? What  
magazine is this?"  
  
"It's CC, and the editor is Bulma Briefs. I can assure you-"  
  
"Briefs, as in a Dr. Briefs?" Vegeta interrupted, holding up his hands. "As in  
Capsule Corporations?"  
  
"The one and only. Bulma is the heir to the Capsule Corp. fortune."  
  
"Hmm, a bigwig... Interesting." Vegeta, the superficial man that he was, couldn't  
resist asking the next question. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Well, umm..." Yamcha scratched his head. "She's managed to stay out of the  
media herself. I don't think anyone but her employees and family and friends have seen  
her. At least, they're the only ones that have seen her to their knowledge."  
  
"Poor onna," Vegeta laughed. "Must be lacking in the looks department if no one  
has seen her. I hope she doesn't faint when she comes face to face with me." He  
stopped. "She won't, will she?"  
  
"Of course not," Yamcha told him, throwing an arm over the man's shoulders  
reassuringly, all the while leading him out of the hotel room. "I sure hope not," he  
muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. We need to go catch a plane. You'll have plenty of time to  
prepare tonight..."  
  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to prepare tonight," Son Goku stated calmly to his  
uncharacteristically frazzled best friend. "He is only human, you know."  
  
Bulma stopped pacing her living room. She stared at him like she couldn't believe  
he has said those words. "Only human?" she repeated his words as if they were  
venomous. "He is only the biggest rock star in all of Japan at the moment, and I'm  
going to interview him!"  
  
"I thought this was your idea?" Goku asked, confused. It didn't take much to  
confuse poor Goku. He was a martial arts master who, despite his training, was a very  
gentle and friendly guy who was noted for his naivete. Only Bulma was aware of just  
how smart her friend could actually be when he applied himself. He was her  
confidante, and she would do anything for him.  
  
"It was my idea. I know that I have a staff of talented writers, but I felt that I just  
had to do this story." She sighed. 'And it's not just because he's so gorgeous.'  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you find him so attractive?"  
  
'Damnit, Goku, sometime I think you can read minds!' She made a face. "Of  
course not! He happens to be very talented. Besides, I've done some checking up on  
him. In all of the interviews he's ever done, none of them seemed to capture the real  
Vegeta, the man behind the rock star. They talked about his music and his fans, but  
rarely did he talk about his personal life. You never get a glimpse at his real  
personality."  
  
"And you intend to show that?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Well, Bulma, if anyone can break him, it's you." As soon as the words left his  
mouth, he knew they sounded funny, but he also knew that she understood what he  
meant. He never was one with words.  
  
"Arigato, Goku," she kissed his cheek as she walked with him to the door. "I  
appreciate the support."  
  
"And you've always got it. Call me tomorrow. I want to know how the interview  
went."  
  
"Will do." Bulma waved, then closed the door behind him. Going back into the  
living room, she flopped onto the couch and propped her feet up on the cherrywood  
coffee table.  
  
"All right, Bulma, you can do this," she clapped her hands together for support,  
something she always did before starting a big story. "You are a great journalist and a  
brilliant editor, and you haven't failed at anything yet. You aren't about to start now."   
She grabbed a pen and notebook off of the table and began brainstorming questions  
that popped into her head.  
  
'Mmmhmm, I can definitely do this,' Bulma thought confidently. 'I can't wait until  
tomorrow!'  
  
  
  
  
Bulma can't wait until tomorrow. Unfortunately, you guys will have to wait! I know, it was short, but I wanted to make sure that you guys got a feel for the story before I went on a posting rampage. So, what did you think? Please review! It's such a self-esteem booster, not to mention an incentive to post more frequently! 


	2. The Interview

Well, I'm posting this a lot faster than I'm posting Between Two Worlds (hint hint go read it, it's almost finished!), so be happy! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I love hearing from you guys! I'm gonna try to post more frequently, at least once a week. The next part might take a lil while to get out since I just started up college again and am already being slammed with homework, but I'll try my best! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish Veggie were mine, he will eternally belong to Bulma...  
  
  
  
Catch a Falling Star  
part 2  
  
Her wish came soon enough as the next day approached with rapid speed. Bulma  
had stayed up until all hours of the night preparing for the interview and had fallen  
asleep only a few hours before dawn. Luckily, she could survive on any amount of  
sleep.  
  
Her interview was at one, and she had roughly an hour to finish getting ready. She  
had already showered and slipped into a pair of gray pinstripe suit pants and a crisp  
button-up white blouse. A jacket matching the pants lay on an armchair. She had  
curled up the ends of her hair so that they flared out. Her makeup was slight but still  
noticeable. She looked in the mirror, assessing the image reflecting back at her.   
'Damn, I look good,' she thought with approval.  
  
"If I leave soon, I can have some time to go over my notes really quickly," she  
mused, sliding her tiny feet into a pair of low-heeled black sandals. Grabbing her  
jacket and purse, she dashed out of the Capsule Corp. mansion, on her way to the  
hotel that Vegeta was staying in.  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Yamcha called through the closed bathroom door to Vegeta. "I  
have to meet Ms. Briefs in the lobby in ten minutes."  
  
He jumped back as the door flew open. Vegeta stepped out, clad in a pair of tight  
navy blue jeans and a collared black shirt, the top three buttons undone to expose his  
columned neck. He figured he'd give the onna something to write about.  
  
"Bring her on. I bet she'll be so stunned that the interview won't last five minutes,"  
Vegeta boasted as he sat down on the black leather sofa.  
  
"If you say so," Yamcha grinned wryly. "I'll be right back," he called as he slipped  
out of the room.  
  
  
He returned fifteen minutes later with a giggling Bulma. She had just met Yamcha  
and already she liked him. He was charming, funny, handsome--everything she looked  
for in a man.  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma's voice before he saw her. Her laughter floated in from the  
hallway over to him.  
  
Yamcha led her into the room. "Vegeta, this is Ms. Bulma Briefs of CC  
magazine."  
  
Vegeta stood, shaking her outstretched hand. "A pleasure."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Bulma declared, taking a seat in the lounge chair  
across from him.  
  
'I know it is,' he quipped silently to himself, settling back into his seat and quickly  
looking her up and down. 'Well, she's not what I expected, and that's good. I wonder  
when she'll start swooning.'  
  
"So, Vegeta, I suppose I should just dive right in." Bulma slipped a notebook and  
ball-point pen out of her bag and perched on the edge of the seat. "First off, do you  
have a last name?"  
  
"Just think of me as the equivalent of America's Madonna, only with more sex  
appeal," he winked at her, causing a pink tint to color her cheeks.  
  
"Your album is doing exceptionally well right now," she changed the subject to  
avoid further embarrassment. "Did you ever imagine that the people would react to it as  
they did?"  
  
"Absolutely!" he answered without hesitation. After a quick glance at Yamcha's  
frown, he quickly added, "I'm very fortunate to have fans that really understand and  
appreciate my music."  
  
'Gorgeous and grateful,' Bulma observed approvingly. 'An unbeatable combination.'   
But she was proven wrong.  
  
Through much of the interview, he gave generic answers for anything concerning his  
band or his album. Quickly growing frustrated, Bulma decided to just start asking more  
personal questions.  
  
"Tell me about your family. Were they influential in your music?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly at the way this was turning towards things he  
didn't want to talk about. He didn't like this, and he was beginning to not like her. "I  
just write what I feel."  
  
"But did they have any part in the writing process?" she persisted, wanting a less  
vague answer.  
  
"I don't want to talk about my family, damnit!" he snapped.  
  
Bulma was momentarily stunned by his outburst but quickly recovered. "All right,  
no more questions about your family. What about your friends?"  
  
Leaning forward, Vegeta yelled, "Do you ever give up? Why do you keep asking  
about my damn personal life?"  
  
"Because I'd like to write a good article," Bulma answered timidly, taken aback at  
the rock star's harsh outburst.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to tell a good article if one bit you in the ass!"  
  
At this comment Bulma grew livid. She could understand him dodging her  
questions to protect his privacy, but no one insulted her and got away with it. He was  
going to be no exception.  
  
"What the hell do you know about my writing, or me for that matter?" Bulma stood  
quickly, her forgotten notebook and pen dropping to the carpet. "You just met me, and  
I'm certain you've never read one of my articles!"  
  
"I have, and they're crap!" he emphasized the last word. By this time he was  
standing too, and they were almost eye to eye, save Bulma having a few inches on  
him.  
  
'Now I know he didn't just insult my writing,' she seethed. "I don't know why  
everyone thinks you're such a great guy, because you're not. Your music is pretty  
decent, if you listen to it while you're sleeping!"  
  
At this point Yamcha was standing between the two, trying to take hold of the  
situation that was quickly growing out of hand. "Now, now, I'm sure no one meant to--"  
  
"Oh, I meant it!" Vegeta interrupted, staring daggers at Bulma.  
  
"So did I!" Bulma's eyes never left Vegeta's. She was determined to win the  
juvenile staring contest he had started.  
  
"All right... Vegeta, you've had a long day with no rest, and Ms. Briefs, I'm sure you  
have a mountain of work to do, what with being a magazine editor," Yamcha tried  
desperately to resolve the fighting without insulting either.  
  
"Damn right I do," Bulma stated evenly. To Vegeta she said, "You were right the  
first time. The pleasure was all yours!" She turned to Yamcha. "Thank you so much  
for setting up this meeting," she avoided the word interview since most of it was crap.   
"If you'd like to get a cup of coffee sometime, please call my office. You have the  
number."  
  
"Absolutely," Yamcha grinned. "Here, let me walk you out."  
  
"No need, I've got it. But arigato. I'll see you later." She shook his hand, glared at  
Vegeta one last time, then left.  
  
"I like her," Yamcha announced to no one. He turned around to see Vegeta  
scowling at him. "Nani? What'd I do?"  
  
  
Bulma drive home in a fury. How dare he insult her like that! She didn't care if he  
were famous; that gave him no right to be as rude as he was. In fact, he had a moral  
obligation as a celebrity to share his life with the public. Hell, if she wanted to dig up  
all of his buried secrets and display them to the people, she damn well could!  
  
That got her thinking. 'Hmm, there's no need to let this interview go to waste.  
'Vegeta, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you had spilled your entire life story!'  
  
  
  
Ooh, what is Bulma up to? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! I know they're short, but I figured a bunch of short chapters would be better than waiting an eternity for long chapters. So, what'd you think? Review, people! I wasn't kidding when I said it makes me write and post faster. I wasn't gonna post this until next week sometime, but I decided to give you guys a present. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Revenge... Hey! Isn't it supposed to b...

I know, I said I'd post every week, but I apparently had a rather light week in the homework department because last week was just awful! But I do promise to post as often as I can instead of just lazily letting the pages build and build. Anyway, I tried to add a bit of humor to this chapter. Dunno if it worked or not, but I tried. So read on and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, you knew this.  
  
  
  
"He said what?" Goku asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You heard me. What a jerk!" Bulma spat into the phone. As promised, she had  
called Goku to give him all the wonderful details.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I went there with the intention of writing an article, and I fully intend to write an  
article."  
  
Goku could practically see Bulma's wicked grin. He had known her long enough to  
be able to pinpoint when his friend was formulating an evil plan. "Bulma, what are you  
going to do?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" she reassured him with mock innocence. She twisted the phone  
cord around her fingers, wishing she could use it to wring Vegeta's neck. "Just keep  
an eye out for tomorrow's paper. Hey, I better go. I have work to do."  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
"Love you, Goku! Ja ne!"  
  
Goku sighed as he hung up the phone. He was starting to feel sorry for this  
Vegeta guy. Goku had been on the receiving end of Bulma's wrath, and he wouldn't  
wish that on anyone.  
  
He remembered it like it were the ten years ago it was. They had just broken up  
due to some stupid mistake he made, he couldn't remember what. But they had been  
such good friends before that he wanted to redeem himself in her eyes so she would  
take him back as her friend.  
  
Bulma, being the genius she was, knew exactly what would make him hurt the  
most and used it against him.  
  
So for three days (all he could take without passing out) he did not eat a single  
crumb of food. Besides martial arts, eating was his passion.  
  
But Bulma, a kind and forgiving soul, took him back, and they've been best friends  
ever since. Needless to say, he tried to avoid making her too angry to forgo such  
similar punishment. Those were the worst three days of his life!  
  
'Good luck, Vegeta,' Goku thought sympathetically. 'You'll need it.'  
  
  
The next morning, Goku headed straight for the paper. As much as he tried to  
ignore it, he felt a strong sense of curiosity pulling him toward Bulma's guest article.   
Picking up the paper, he didn't even bother going inside before he opened it.  
  
His mouth dropped open after reading the headline. "Oh, no..."  
  
  
"Yamcha, where is the paper?" Vegeta called gruffly to his manager. He sat at the  
dining table with a cup of coffee, impatiently drumming his fingers on the glass  
tabletop.  
  
Yamcha hesitated. He had seen this morning's headline, even read the article.   
And he suspected that Vegeta would be none too pleased with either. So now he had  
to come up with a diversion so Vegeta would forget about the paper.  
  
"Actually, we, um... didn't receive a paper today. Yeah, that's it!" Yamcha cried  
almost gleefully, ecstatic that he had come up with a valid excuse. "I'll see if I can get  
one later."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta grumbled, going into the living room. "I'll just see what's on the  
news." He grabbed the remote, flipping the television on.  
  
The first thing he saw was-- "Bulma Briefs? What the hell is she doing on the  
news?"  
  
'Oh kami, please help me,' Yamcha prayed, squeezing his eyes shut. He slowly  
began to back away toward the door, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Vegeta  
yelled, "Yamcha, get your sorry ass in here now!" Cringing in fear, he made his way  
back to where Vegeta was intently watching the newscast. He snuck a quick peek at  
the television.  
  
Indeed, there was Bulma, looking dazzling as she talked to the newscaster,  
smiling innocently.  
  
Vegeta turned the volume up so he could hear.  
  
"Even I was having trouble believing it, and I've met more than my fair share of  
famous people," Bulma was saying. "I mean, he always came across as such a  
wonderful man."  
  
"And he just started screaming?" the news anchor asked, leaning toward Bulma,  
eager to hear more details.  
  
"I could play the tape for you again if you'd like, but I'm sure once was enough..."  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Vegeta screamed, throwing the remote through the balcony door.  
  
Jumping at the sudden shatter of glass, Yamcha quickly snapped out of his stupor  
and turned off the television. "Well, I didn't see that one coming," he said meekly.  
  
"That bitch! First I'll sue her for unlawfully infringing on my privacy in this interview  
and submitting it to the media. When I'm done with her, she won't have one lousy  
capsule to her name!"  
  
"Hey man, just think about this a minute," Yamcha tried to calm the irate man  
down.  
  
"Were you not watching the same thing as me? She's trying to destroy my  
career!"  
  
Yamcha sighed. He knew that there was no way to calm the man's rage. He just  
had to let him wind down and try to talk some sense into the man who was now  
unleashing a string of obscenities that would make sailors cower in shame. 'This is  
going to be a long day.'  
  
  
As the day proceeded, Bulma found herself bombarded with phone calls of people  
who wanted interviews about her encounter with the great Vegeta. Eventually she gave  
up trying to get any work done and just went home, where all of the phones were now  
off the hook.  
  
Lounging on the sofa, hands behind her head, Bulma was thinking that her  
interview was completely worth it. She wondered if Vegeta were as pleased as she.   
Probably not. "Oh well," she spoke aloud.  
  
"Oh well what?" questioned Mrs. Briefs curiously as she entered the room, setting  
a plate of cookies on the table.  
  
"Well, my interview didn't go as expected."  
  
"Oh, honey, that's a shame. I know it was important to you." She smiled  
sympathetically at her daughter, offering her a cookie, which Bulma politely declined.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was just a simple housewife, but the job was much more difficult than it  
sounded. She only had two dreams: to see Bulma married and pregnant before turning  
thirty.  
  
Bulma decided not to elaborate on what she meant. It was just too much trouble.   
Besides; for some strange reason, she wanted her mother to be proud of her, and knew  
that she might be a bit upset when she found out what Bulma had done.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone rang. Only a few select people  
had the number, so she knew it wasn't another damn tabloid. "Bulma here," she  
answered.  
  
"Bulma, wait until you hear about this!" a voice squealed on the other end of the  
phone.  
  
Bulma laughed inwardly. The voice belonged to none other than Chi-chi, one of her  
top journalists at the magazine and also her good friend. Chi-chi was truly one in a  
million. She was absolutely beautiful, just as beautiful as Bulma herself, and very  
dedicated to her job and her friend. Bulma didn't know how the woman was still single.   
Actually, she had been tossing around the idea of introducing her to Goku. They would  
be perfect for each other!  
  
"Ok, I'm stumped, tell me." There was no way of guessing at what Chi-chi was  
about to tell her.  
  
"I just checked the sales of tickets for Vegeta's concert, and they're almost  
completely sold out! Can you believe it? The people must want to see the new bad  
boy in person!"  
  
Bulma was about ready to crush the phone in her hands. She had helped that evil  
man with his sales? That was not supposed to happen!  
  
Before she could verbally lash out a beep came from her phone, signaling that she  
had another call. "Hey Chi, can you hold on? I've got someone on the other line." She  
clicked over. "Bulma."  
  
"Bulma? Hey, it's Yamcha," the man's voice resonated over the phone.  
  
"Yamcha, what a surprise!" she exclaimed, and truly meant it. She did expect him  
to call; after all, they did hit it off. She just thought that it would've taken him another  
day.  
  
"How are you doing, Bulma?"  
  
"I'm wonderful, just leading the busy life. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Well, I hope you're not too busy to grab a cup of coffee with me."  
  
"Absolutely not! When should we meet?"  
  
There was a pause. "How about in my hotel lobby in an hour?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you then." Bulma clicked back over. "Chi-chi, how did a certain  
manager of a jerky rock star get my cell phone number?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I seem to have gotten amnesia all of a sudden," Chi-chi  
giggled.  
  
"Very funny. Well, I'm meeting Yamcha for coffee, so I better get going. I'll call  
you later, all right?"  
  
"Sure, no prob. Have fun!" she emphasized the word fun.  
  
"You're such a doll, Chi-chi," Bulma said as she hung up to speedily get ready for  
her coffee date.  
  
  
  
We-ell, I made this part a bit longer than the last ones, just cause I made you guys wait so long. Please don't be mad!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll take any reviews, flames, suggestions... Anything you have to send me! Even though it doesn't seem like it right now, it does make me write faster! 


	4. Hidden Agendas

I know, I'm horrible, I'm evil, I haven't updated in almost 2 months... I've been absolutely swamped with homework and such. If I realized it had been that long, I would've made time to write. No excuse, I know. So here is my feeble attempt to curb some of your anger... I know it's super super short, but at least it's something. Now, enjoy the little tidbit and read on!  
  
  
  
Bulma had expertly managed to make it to the hotel in an hour. Taking a seat on  
one of the leather chairs, she kept watch for Yamcha's arrival.  
  
Five minutes passed. No Yamcha.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch every few seconds, becoming more and more irritated  
with each tick of the secondhand. She stood, fuming. He had some nerve to stand her  
up like that! She was Bulma Briefs, after all. Men would shoot themselves in the foot  
to even talk to her! No, this was definitely not acceptable.  
  
She was just about to stalk out when she saw Yamcha jogging across the lobby  
towards her.  
  
Quickly putting on her angry face, she crossed her arms over her chest and  
prepared to give him a verbal lashing.  
  
"Bulma, honey, I am so very sorry for you w he apologized before she  
could say anything. He took her hand and kissed it. "Kami, you look absolutely  
beautiful."  
  
In her black satin cocktail dress and matching stilettos, she knew she looked  
good. But hearing it from him too did make her less angry.  
  
"What was the holdup?" she asked politely, not really interested in any excuse he  
had to offer her.  
  
"Well, I had a bit of trouble with hotel management," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing  
the bridge of his nose. "Vegeta wasn't happy with the room service, and a squabble  
erupted. It wasn't pretty."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. She was absolutely livid! That ass of a musician had  
been the reason her date was on hiatus? Oh, she will definitely have to pay him back  
for that one.  
  
Forcing a smile, she linked her arm through his and said, "Don't worry about it.   
Let's just be on our way."  
  
  
Little did they know that a pair of onyx eyes was watching them as they left the  
hotel.  
  
Vegeta turned back around on the chair he had been kneeling on. Well, if Yamcha  
wants to spend time with that harpy, then let him. It could come in handy later, when  
Vegeta would exact his revenge...  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, so what exactly do they have in store for one another? Honestly, I can't tell you, because that would be no fun. You'll just have to wait and see. And I'll try not to make you wait so long this time! 


End file.
